justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HeypplsOfficial/Just Dance You 2 - Fanmade Game
''Just Dance YOU 2 ''is the second installment of the Just Dance You game series. This game contains 80+ tracks. Click here to see the forever wiki. Click here to request songs. Gameplay Features *'"Mojo Bar" '''Everytime you obtain mojo, your bar will increase. When you level up, you get a prize! *'"Battle Mode" Battle against 2 songs from the tracklist! This will help increase your mojo bar. *"On-Stage Mode" This mode puts the spotlight on one particular dancer's performance with two back-up dancers supporting. The "star" of the routine dances, performs, and sings along with the track to accrue points. The star can take the role seriously and show off how talented they are, or goof off and be silly with friends or family dancing in the background. *"World Dance Floor" Dance with people around the world online -- live, and try to beat other players. *"Dancergram" Share your scores and autodances everywhere with Dancergram *"Just Sweat /Kcal Counter" How much are you moving? Use the Just Sweat /Kcal Counter to find out. *"Just Karaoke" Sing along to all your favorite hits with Just Karaoke! *"Party Master Mode" Be the party master with the Party Master Mode. Create your own mashups via your smart device, or a Wii U gamepad! *"Non-Stop Shuffle" Never stop dancing with Non-Stop Shuffle! We'll pick the songs for you, so you don't have to. *"Community Remix" Create a video of you dancing to the particular song. See if your video is featured in the monthly event. Tracklist '''(NIN)-Only available on Nintendo consoles. Mashups Community Remix Battles Alternatives Extremes Mojo Store Unlockatives Party Master Mode Just Karaoke Prizes *'DRAG'Fanmade square from my Drag Race. DLC The price varies on your location. By default, they are in USA currency. Avatars Beta Elements Sorry_.png|Sorry (Beta Background) BelieveMashup.png|Believe Mashup (Beta Background) SelfieMashup.png|Selfie Mashup (Beta Background) BadBloodMashup.png|Bad Blood Mashup (Beta Background) JumpmanMashup.png|Jumpman Mashup (Beta Background) PinkChampangeMashup.png|Pink Champagne Mashup (Beta Background) FrootCommunityRemix.png|Froot Community Remix (Beta Layout) MeMyself&ICommunityRemix.png|Me Myself & I Community Remix (Beta Layout) OohAahCommunityRemix.png|Ooh Aah Community Remix (Beta Layout) DollhouseCommunityRemix.png|Dollhouse Community Remix (Beta Layout) Trivia *7 songs were deleted off the tracklist, just to shorten it. **Those songs were She Bangs, Let It Go, Tommy Sunshine Megamix, Rough, Bad For Me, Lost In Thoughts Alone, and Tonight Tonight. *Some of the squares were remade to look neater. **Those songs were Pillowtalk, Roses, Wildest Dreams, Work From Home, and Try Everything. ***Discluding The Crush Song, because it was originally The Llama Song. *''No'' was originally $3.00. Due to promotions and usage of her track, it went from $3.00 to free. *''Sissy That Walk'' Party Master uses another coach that represents RuPaul. It's the Dancer Selection version, instead of the normal full body version from the square. **Many people think they used the Dancer Selection version instead, because the normal full body versions' face would be covered by the Party Master Logo ***The coach for the Party Master's skin for the Dancer Selection was left untampered, leaving it a tan, instead of white. *''Trouble'', Hotline Bling, The Way You Move, Star Falco, Do What U Want, Believe, Another 5 Nights, The Llama Song, The Day I Became A Monster, Fatality, and Sugar Plum Dark Mix have no glove visible in their square, though in the gameplay, their gloves are highly visible. Credits *Ozcar Liamz and JustMathDance for making the avatars for the game! *Kafluffle101 for letting me use his 'Prize' element for this game. *JustMathDance for making me a VS sign/logo. I was having trouble with it, but he came to save the day. Honors *Dancer168 , the true hero, who taught me how to make Just Dance characters. Even though I shared his secret way, I still give him kudos. *JustMathDance , for sticking with me, and helping me with avatars, and helping me with the game overall *Orbit2012, even though you're blocked, thank you for requesting as much as you do. Sorry for overreacting. I'll allow you to request more... but try not to make it difficult. *Ozcar Liamz , thank you SO much for the time and effort you've put into your avatars. Category:Blog posts